


Heralding Thoughts

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry's thoughts inevitably turn to Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heralding Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the prompt: Oh yes, with a gust of wind/Will come the one you seek.
> 
> Set in the manga, at some nondescript point in time.

* * *

           Fall was by far the most pleasant time to be living in Rush Valley. Winter was full of non-stop slushy, grey snow and a rush of work due to cold weather-damaged automail. Spring brought chilly, endless rain, and the melting snow turned Rush Valley dark brown with knee deep mud slicks – she'd lost her shoes more than once in the muck, and it wasn't uncommon for her to spend hours using a high-speed air pump to loosen the mud that had wormed its way into her customer's joints. When summer finally rolled around it brought blue, cloudless days that baked the whole town in a dry heat that wasn't even relieved on the few occasions it bothered to rain. It was the time of year when customer satisfaction was generally lowest, owing not to the quality of the automail itself but the grouchiness that tends to crop up when one is lugging around a boiling piece of metal attached to the body. 

           But fall could be pleasant. It wasn't much cooler than summer, but enough to bring a little relief at night, and usually a blistering wind was whipping its way through town, so most people could throw open the windows and get a little respite from the afternoon heat before it melted away into the evening.  
   
           Today's wind, however, has a sweet taste of precipitation on the end of it. The skies are quickly going dark, and Winry can tell that soon they'll be treated to one of Rush Valley's infamous lightening storms, like the one that rocked the valley the night she delivered Satera's son.  
   
           Remembering that night, however, inevitably brings to mind Edward and the fact that she hasn't seen him since the spring, when he informed her that he and Al were heading back east again. It had rained the morning he left as well, and she had berated him until he finally gave in and sent Al out to purchase a pair knee-high rubber galoshes so that he didn't end up right back on her workbench with mud up into his port.  
   
           She wonders where he is now, and if he and Al are both okay and what state Ed's automail is in at the moment. She does not wonder if they're thinking about her, because thoughts of her only distract the pair from their journey, and a distraction, even if it's only a momentary thought, can cost either one of the brothers their life.   
   
           It's funny, because she thinks about Edward and Alphonse every day with absolutely no consequence, but today her thoughts act as a herald and with the next gust of wind the door to the shop bangs open, and there is Al waving hesitantly at her, and leaning sheepishly against him is a red-faced Edward, eyebrows crossed and already ready for a fight over his clearly destroyed automail leg. 

 

           And maybe it's the weather, or maybe it's her shock at his sudden appearance just as she was thinking about him, or maybe it's the fact that her heart bursts every time his gold eyes flash at her, but instead of flying into her usual rage she beams at him and rushes to help him to her workbench to see what damage he's done to his leg.

 

           (And patiently waits until he's settled to clock him in the head with her wrench.)  


* * *


End file.
